Love is Blind for Gaara
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: A blind girl in the middle of the desert... will Gaara come to his senses? Will romance blossom? Proabably. What is this girls deal? Maybe she is more powerful than them all. Maebe not... Rated T just to be safe. OC centrec GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own Naruto. I only own my character Cho. I hope you like my story! Gaara is 17 in this story, Tamari is 20 and Kankuru is 19. The first part of the story taakes place in the desert near Suna. (Suna is Gaara's Home)  
**

Love Is Blind For Gaara

One day a girl about the age of 16 was sitting alone in the desert. She had orange-red hair that fell to her feet. She had tan skin. She had two slash scars her eyes. Her eyes were closed. She held a book in her hands. She moved her fingers over the pages. This girl was blind. She looked around at the desert surrounding her. She had been blind sense childhood. Her family had abandoned her because her father had hopes for a son. The girls name was Cho.

Cho stood suddenly she had hear something. She looked with out seeing. Then a kukuni knife hit her shoulder. She heard a commotion around her. The only thing she could see was blackness. She pulled the knife out then hugged her knees. She was scared, Always had been. Not knowing what was happening around her the girl just sat there. Then she heard a soft moan. Her shoulder was bleeding badly now.

Then she heard a noise above her. Some one stood over the frightened girl. The person standing above her had blond hair tied into four pig-tails. She held a giant fan in one hand and had extended the other to help the girl up. Only, Cho could not see this.

"Hello. I'm Temari. Who are you? And why are you sitting in the desert.?" Then Temari saw the girls eyes. They were misted over. She was blind.

"I am Cho." said the girl quietly. "I am blind and found my way here. I have no where to go. I live here in the desert."Temari just stared at the girl. Then recovered.

"You should not stay here, its gonna be dark soon." said Temari.

"But I have no where to go." She repeated , again in that quiet voice.

"You can stay with me and my brothers. When we get there we can heal that wound too."Said Temari gesturing to Cho's shoulder.

"I don't want to be a burden." she said politly

" You wont be. I live in Suna. It is a little west of here." said Temari. She grabbed Cho's hand. On the way there Temari explained about her brothers, Kankuru and Gaara. Being raise far from the sand city Cho did not know of Gaara being a killer. Temari liked this, she wanted people to treat Gaara as a person rather than a monster. The girl explained about being alone sense childhood. She felt like she could trust Temari with the information. She had to fend for herself. When she was six she had been stabbed with kukuni knifes in the eyes. That was when she had become blind. Temari listened to the girls story. She hoped she would not run into Gaara. There would be consequences even though she was blind.

Temari finally sighed. They were safe in the walls of Suna. She marched Cho into a large house.

"Gaara! Kankuru! Come down! We have a guest!" Shouted Temari.

"Who is this?" asked voice. The speaker was a tall boy with a puppet strapped to his back.

" Kankuru this is Cho." said Temari, she is my guest and will be staying for a while."

"Have you told Gaara?" asked Kankuru

"Not yet." she replied

"Your should take it up with him." said Kankuru "He probably wont like a strange girl in here without his permission."

" She is my guest." yelled Temari "She is blind Kankuru cant you be a little more sensitive?"

"No disrespect." said Cho "But I am blind not deaf, I can still hear you." she turned and bowed to her hosts "Thank you for your generosity but I do not want to be a burden." she turned.

"No, please stay!" said Temari. If this girl left then nobody would ever see Gaara as a human.

"No thank you." said Cho. She turned to go but walked into someone. She was lifted up by her collar.

"Gaara, no!" screamed Temari!

**Bwahahahahahaha! A cliff hanger! You will never find out what happens next until I get five reviews! I only hope that you will review. It would bring me joy!**

**Gaara: -Sweat drops- "Your crazy"**

**Me: Be quiet sand boy or I will write your in a ballet!**

**Gaara: -gasp- "You would not."**

**Me: "Would so."**

**Gaara: "How would you fit it into the story?"**

**Me: "I have my ways..."**

**Gaara: " I'm a goner."**

**Temari: Well anyways... please review! I want to see how this ends!**

**Kankuru: Why? Your in the story!**

**Temari: Exactly. Hey author!**

**Me: What?**

** Temari: Do I get a boyfriend?**

**Me: Maebe...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of my story: Love is blind for Gaara I hope you it. It proabably will get better in later chapters.**

**Gaara: Get on with it!**

**Me: Wait a second will ya Gaara! I just bet you want to get on with it so you can kiss Cho sooner!**

**Cho: I'm right here!**

**Me: O, Hehe **

**Tamari: Now that our author is too involved in her fight with the character, I will do the disclaimer. Narutocrazedgirl DOES NOT own Naruto. But she wishes she does... Anywho on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival in Kohona **

"Gaara no!" Screamed Tamari. Gaara was holding Cho up by her collar. Gaara said nothing. Cho did not struggle she simply hung there staring at Gaara.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara.

"I am Cho." said Cho

"Tamari did you have anything to do with this?" growled Gaara.

"G-Gaara she was all alone in the desert. I couldn't just leave her." stuttered Tamari.

"What clan are you from?" asked Gaara.

"I am not going to say anything until you put me down." replied Cho flatly.

"Answer my question!" shouted Gaara. 'Why wasn't she answering' he thought. He continued to stare at the girl's face. Her cloudy eyes stared at Gaara. 'She is blind?' thought Gaara.

"You seem to have noticed my blindness Gaara." she said again in that flat tone.

"Yes." he said. Then he placed the girl on her feet. He turned.

"Thank you for your hospitality." said Cho. "But I shall be on my way. Thank you for saving me Tamari." The girl bowed then walked into back outside.

Cho kept walking. The ways she was headed was far. She sighed then kept walking. It was going to be a long walk to Kohona. She had been headed there to continue her training as a ninja. The hokage there was now expecting her there in 3 days. 'This is going to be interesting.' Thought Cho. She liked to be punctual and wanted to see how long it was going to take to get to Kohona.

Although she was blind Cho could still find her way around without bumping into things. 'Well... back there with Gaara was different.' The young red head decided. ' He could hide his chakra very well. Or maybe it was the sand.' The way that Cho could see was strange. Every single thing gave off a very small amount of Chakra. Even bugs, boulders, and solid objects like shiruken. Cho can see this Chakra and determine their sizs, shape and location. Being able to somewhat see the world around her was very useful. Cho started her way along the dunes of the desert.

**Meanwhile in kohona...**

"Why do we have to have nigh duty tonight?" asked a blond boy with blue eyes.

"Because Naruto, I have to do papers and you and Sasuke were the only ones available to watch the gates!" said the Hokage, a little impatiently.

"Duh..." said a Raven haired boy who was leaning against a wall.

"Sasuke, can you at least pretend to be nice?" asked Hokage.

"Not while I'm with him." said Sasuke.

"I better go sign those papers. I will see you two in the morning.", and with that the hokage left.

Sasuke and Naruto were to busy fighting to see a figure at the open gate but then Sasuke sensed chakra. He turned to the gate. At the gates was a girl she walked through. Quick as a flash Sasuke had a knife at the girl. Her red hair fell around her face.

"What are you doing in Kohona? What is your name?" Sasuke asked. He still had a knife at her throat.

"I am her to see the Hokage." she said without fear. "I would prefer not to answer the rest of your question."

"Answer my question!" yelled Sasuke. He was getting annoyed. ' Its my jobs to ask this Damn it!' he thought "What is your name?" he repeated.

"Let go of the knife." she said levelly. Then Sasuke saw her eyes, they were misted over. She was staring at a point slightly over his left shoulder. Was this girl... Naruto had come up and help another kukuni knife at her throat.

"Who is she" asked Naruto.

"She wont tell me." said Sasuke through his teeth.

"Tell us your name!" said Naruto. But Cho remained silent this time. "Then I guess we will have to kill you" said Naruto.

At this point Cho was getting slightly angry at all these questions. The hokage had sent for her and that was that! Why couldn't they just let her pass? She tensed at the last sentence that Naruto said. 'If it's a fight they want then it's a fight they will get!' said a voice inside her head. But instead of readying herself for a fight she just stood there. But a voice from behind kept them from doing any harm.

"Let her go." said the Hokage Who stood in the shadows. "I am sorry for this Cho." he said.

"So that Cho is you name." said Naruto.

"So you didnt tell them your name? Why not?" asked the Hokage.

"I didn't see it as important that these two know my name." said Cho.

"Well I find it very important." said Naruto. Sasuke, Cho and the Hokage glared at him.

"What?" said the boy rubbing the back of his head "If there is a new ninja on our squad shouldn't we know her name?"

"What? You put me on a team with them?" She turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "What rank are you?" The girl asked.

"We are Jonin(sp?)" replied an exited Naruto.

"What about you?" asked Sasuke. Cho couldn't help but stare at his hair. Raven colored and shaped like a chickens but. Then she snapped back to reality.

"Me? Oh I'm a jonin too." she continued "Who is your sensi?"

"There sensi's name is Kakashi." answered the hokage.

"You should meet us at the bridge at around 6 am." said Naruto.

"I thought I was to be on a team with sand ninjas." she said to the Hokage.

"You will join the sand ninja's team at the Chunin exams. Until then you will be on a team with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." said the Hokage.

"Ok." she paused "Where am I staying?" she asked.

"We have an apartment for you." said the Hokage "Sasuke will take you to it."

"Ok." she replied 'I don't like this Sasuke guy...' she thought

"Hn." was his reply. Then Sasuke walked away. Cho followed him as he led her to an apartment building. In front of the building he stopped. He handed her the key, but he dropped it. They both got down and looked for it. Sasuke's hand by accident brushed her's. She did not blush but stared him down, it was kind of unnerving. In a few minutes they located the key and Sasuke unlocked the door.

"Thank you Sasuke." she whispered. He turned away and locked the door behind him. Cho walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She was so tired that she fell asleep in 3 minutes. She had confusing dreams of blood, death and unmistakably Gaara...

**Bwahahahaha! A cliff hanger. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit long but o well. I update when I get 5 reviews so if you wan to read more please review! I am open to suggestions and comments. If your gonna flame me I don't care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Thank you for reviewing my story! If you have any suggestions please send them to me. I don't mind flames, actually I like to hear what is wrong with my story!**

**Gaara: Your weird.**

**Me: What ever Emo kid!**

**Gaara: Oh No You Didn't! snaps fingers**

**Me: meep... Ahhhhhhh! -runs away-**

**Tamari- Well now that Gaara's-pandachan101 is to busy to talk to us. I will do the disclaimer: Gaara's-pandachan101 does not own Naruto but she does own Cho.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**CHAPTER 3!!!!!!**

'Why am I thinking about Gaara?' thought Cho as she splashed cold water on her face. She had just woken up from one of the many nightmares that she had. 'What time is it?' she thought. Cho sighed. The apartment was cold. 'It cant be to late.' she thought. Then her mind replayed that little scene last night with Sasuke. 'I can sense power in him.' she thought. 'There was no trace of love anywhere.' Cho found her way to the table, and started to think about the raven haired boy. He certainly had a temper.

A while later she dressed. Walking out the door he smiled. Feeling the sun on her skin. 'I will never be able to see the sun.' she thought gloomily. After a little while Cho found herself on a bridge. Sighing, she took out her book and began to trace her fingers over the pages. A little while later she heard voices. One of them was very loud. Unmistakably Naruto. Next was a girls voice, that she had never heard before.

"But who is she?" Asked the female voice.

"My name is Cho." said Cho. She could feel the stares of the other ninjas. She looked at their chakra signatures. She girls was nothing special her chakra was blue and green which meant that she had average power but she was a healer ninja, interesting. The hint of purple meant she was loving. Next she looked at the boy Narutos. His chakra was red, black, blue and orange. The red mean power an he had lots of it. The blue symbolized sadness and the black meant pain. But the orange mean happiness. 'This boy confuses me' she thought. Then she turned to Sasuke and gasped. His chakra was mostly black, blue and red. However in the area over his heart was purple. So, he has experienced sadness, pain and was power. But in the midst of that he had a little bit of love left in him.

"What are you staring at?" asked Sasuke sharply. His harsh remark brought her back to Earth.

"I... I was looking at your chakra, it tells me a lot about you." she said.

"So you can tell about us just by looking at us?" asked Naruto.

"I've never heard of that." said the girl. "Oh and I'm Sakura.

"But... you blind." said Naruto.

"Baaka! Cant you be a little sensitive?" yelled Sakura. At the mention of her being blind Cho's face hardened.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" She growled. "If you want to test my power come and fight me."

"I will!" screamed Naruto

"No... please don't." pleaded Sakura. "We'll be in so much trouble!"

"I want to see this fight." said Sasuke. He wanted to see how a blind girl could match Naruto.

"Alright." said Cho "Sasuke tell us when to start." she and Naruto took fighting positions. Sasuke was about to yell start but a cool voice cut him off.

"No fighting." said Kakashi. "We don't want you guys getting hurt." Kakashi leapt down in front of Naruto just before Cho could strike him.

"Yes Kakashi sensi." said Naruto.

"What did he do?" asked Kakashi.

"He made out that just because I'm blind that I have no power." she hissed "But I am going to prove him wrong!" With that she managed to dart around Kakashi with incredible speed. Landing a punch in Naruto's stomach she sent him crashing through three trees and denting a fourth. Sasuke's, Sakura's and Kakashi's eyes widened in amazement.

"Are you done gawking?" she asked " I would like to actually train today."

"What...what was that attack?" asked Sakura.

"A punch." she said. "You should get that fool Naruto up. He is probably out cold." And then she plopped down under a tree and pulled out her book.

Sasuke thought about what had just happened while Sakura and Kakashi went to find Naruto. 'What power does she posses. Could she possibly help me become stronger?'

**In the Suna:**

"Were going to Kohona." said Tamari.

"Why?" asked Konkuru.

"We need this document approved." she replied.

"Why do we have to go?"

"Because I am the oldest and I said so." Tamari looked at her brother. "Were leaving now. Hurry up and get ready." With that she stalked out of Konkuru's room.

Gaara was sitting on the rooftop listening to his sibling's arguments. Then his thoughts went back to Cho. He was unable to get her out of his mind. Why was he thinking about this blind girl? He had no idea. Shikaku kept bringing her up.

"**You scared her."**

"So."

"**Tamari is going to make us go to Kohona."**

"So."

"**I have a feeling that we will see her there."**

"Hn."

"**Don't you 'Hn' me! I am the all mighty Shikaku!"**

"Sure you are." he paused. "Why am I thinking about her?"

"**I sense great power within her. So I think of her. Naturally you think of her to."** said Shikaku, he sounded like he was explaining that one plus one makes two to a child. Gaara was no child.

"What kind of power do you sense?" he asked irritably but he was curious. "Is it a demon's power?"

"**I cant tell. She is to far away and I cant tell without seeing her fight. So we are going to Kohona!"**

"Gaara!" yelled Tamari. "Pack you stuff were gonna go to Kohona!"

"Hn." he said..

In about fifteen minutes the tree were ready. Gaara carried very little. Tamari and Kankuru didn't carry much either. In almost no time they found themselves in front of the gates. The guards let them pass and soon they checked into a hotel. Gaara looked at the moon outside until morning. Tamari was taking the document to the Hokage and kankuru was napping.

Gaara was free to walk around. Soon he found a clearing. In it were five people. He saw a blond boy being punched through a few trees. Then two other figures went to help the blond boy. The remaining one was staring at the figure who had delivered the punch. He looked closer, that figure was Cho! Cho had punched that one boy through the trees. The he saw her look his direction.

"Gaara..." she whispered

**Mwahahahahaha! I made a cliffhanger! You will never know what happens next unless you review. Please review! **

**Konkuru: Ummmm author person**.

**Me: Yes.**

**Konkuru: I found Gaara and Cho in a closet together.**

**Me: I don't even want to know...**

Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing. Remember: I don't review until I get five reviews.** **I don't mind flames. If you have any ideas please tell me. I would be more than happy to listen. I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4**

"You." said Cho.

"Gaara?" asked Sasuke looking at the trees where Gaara stood.

"Yes." said Gaara.

"What's going on here?" asked Kakashi. Sakura was supporting Naruto who looked as if he was suffering immense pain.

"Gaara was watching us." said Cho.

"Gaara?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." said Gaara. He came out of the trees. An icy shiver ran down Cho's spine as she looked in the direction of Gaara's voice. He had almost killed her, if Tamari hadn't interfered then Cho may have ended up dead.

"Is that all you can say?" taunted Sasuke.

"Dobe, shut up." hissed Cho.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Is it a crime to watch an old friend fight?" asked Gaara.

"Old friend?" scoffed Cho. "If almost killing me means that we are friends than yes I suppose we are friends." she smirked at Gaara.

"Enough." said Kakashi. "Gaara please leave I have training to finish." with that Kakashi waved Gaara away. So Gaara left, but he didn't go home, he found a place were he could sit and watch the others practice without being seen. After about three hours the practice was over. Gaara was surprised to see Cho was by far the most powerful. She easily passed Sakura in a climbing contest and had created more clones than Naruto. During their next practice she was to fight Sasuke. Gaara knew, and so did Shikaku, that she wasn't showing her full power. So he just had to wait for the exams. Secretly he hoped he didn't have to fight her.

Then he saw Cho coming in his direction. She gave him a friendly smile.

"You can come out now Gaara. I know you were watching us train." she gave him another smile.

"You... you were pretty good." said Gaara.

"Thank you." she gaze in the direction of his voice. Gaara had momentarily forgotten that she was blind. 'She fights well even without her sight.' thought Gaara.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Hn." he didn't know what to say.

"Why were you watching the practice?" she asked.

"Well... to see how good you are. I saw you punch that Naruto kid through those trees." he said.

"Oh you saw that?" she asked staring at the ground.

"Yeah. But why?"

"Because he made out that just because I am blind that I can't fight."

"And he was right." said a cold voice from behind them. Gaara and Cho turned. Cho could sense a familiar Chakra, this was Sasuke. Gaara only saw Sasuke twirling a kukuni knife between his fingers. Suddenly he threw it at Cho. But she had good reflexes and caught it in mid-air.

"You are no where as good as me, little blind girl." said Sasuke coldly.

Gaara's Pov

I saw Cho stiffen. Her eyes hardened. Her hand was balled into a fist.

"What did you call me?" she asked Sasuke. Her tone was that of extreme dislike. Although I wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything but I still wouldn't want to be Sasuke right now.

"I called you a little blind girl." said Sasuke.

"Baka! Shut up about her." I found myself yelling.

"Gaara calm down. I 'll handle this." she said icily. Suddenly snake tattoos seemed to form on her body. Her eyes lost their misty quality and narrowed. They looked like snake eyes. She was surrounded by black chakra.

"I'll show you weak!" she screamed. My eyes widened as I saw Cho punch Sasuke through countless trees. Then he slumped down. Her features turned back to normal and she lost her balance. I caught her before she fell.

"We probably shouldn't just leave him there." she mumbled steading herself. She walked over to Sasuke and easily slung him over her shoulder. We walked in silence to the hospital.

"It looks like he will be here overnight." said a nurse to me and Cho.

"Hn." I said.

"Okay." said Cho.

"You two should be getting home to." she said. I walked Cho home and we said our good byes. Then I walked home. When I got home Tamari started yelling at me for being so late, but I really didn't listen. Instead I went to the roof of the house we were staying in. I closed my eys and meditated. Then my eyes flew open. Someone was singing.

Quickly I lept from roof to roof to find the singer. Then the words of the song got clearer.

"_You don't need sight to see the light._

_No you don't need sight._

_All you need is your lovers hand _

_A lovers hand to show you the light,_

_Come on lovers open you eyes, _

_open them to the light,_

_please lovers open you eyes,_

_look into the eyes of your lover._

_Some young people,_

_They believe in love at first sight,_

_open you eyes to see the light._

_You don't need sight to see the light._

_Ohh ooooooooooooooooo_

"Cho?" I asked. Indeed when the figure jumped up it was Cho.

"Ohhh, Gaara I'm sorry did I keep you awake?" she asked.

"No I don't sleep." I answere. "Cho."

"Yes?" she said looking at me.

"What happened back there, with Sasuke?" I couldn't help it I was curious.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." she said smiling

Then she went into the apartment leaving me staring after her.

**Phew well that was fun. If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me. I would be more than happy to listen. O and if you were wondering I made up the song that Cho was singing. If you had heard it, it's a very pretty song.** **I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya! I am here with my next chapter** **in the story Love is Blind For Gaara. Well I hope you like it! I don't own Naruto... Oh and for anybody who didn't understand Cho running her fingers over the pages in her book: she was reading brail.**

**Chapter 5:**

After she left Gaara hoped back to his rooftop. The song she had sung was playing itself over and over in his head. He took up his position, hidden from team seven, to watch their training the next morning. Cho was the first to arrive as always. She took up position under a tree with her book. Tracing her fingers over the pages of her book.. About fifteen minutes later Naruto and Sakura arrived. Finally about an hour later Kakashi arrived with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke was heavily bandaged.

"Kakashi-sensi! Your late again!" screamed Sakura.

"Well... you see I had to pick up Sasuke at the hospital."

"Lair, wait... what?" said Naruto.

"Sasuke was at the hospital with a broken rib. I had to go get him." Said Kakashi.

"Hmph." said Sasuke looking at Cho. She seemed oblivious and continued to read her book.

"Well now that were all here lets go." said Kakashi. "Sakura you and Naruto practice walking on water. Sasuke and Cho will spar." Cho nodded and stood up.

In a tone so quiet that only Sasuke could hear her she said, " You will pay for yesterday Uchiha."

"We will just have to see about that." said Sasuke mockingly.

"You may begin." said Kakashi pulling out his book.

Sasuke launched himself at Cho who dodged easily. He continued his assault throwing ninja stars and kukuni knifes at her. Cho dodged these easily. Then she decided that she was bored with this fight already. Using a fire ball jutsu Sasuke burned a hole in the back of her shirt, exposing a tattoo. The tattoo was a black snake coiling like it was about to strike. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the tattoo. Gaara stared and Kakashi was startled at the large amounts of chakra that was coming out of Cho. The tattoo then seemed to lengthen and coil itself around her entire body. Finally the tattoo was wrapped around her arms, legs, and torso, it ended when the snake's head was imprinted on her forehead.

Still jot facing Sasuke she stood. "I am impressed ." she chuckled. But her voice did not sound human. "But do you still think me weak?" she asked. She went up to Sasuke and flicked his forehead he was sent sprawling across the clearing that they practiced in. Naruto and Sajura had finally realized what had happened and had just watched Cho **FLICK** Sasuke across a clearing. Gaara watched Cho take another step in Sasuke's direction. But Kakashi stepped in front of Cho. He jabbed at her pressure point. Cho screamed at the tattoo coiled onto her back again. Gaara came out of his hiding spot and went over to Cho. Kakashi said something about going to see the Hokage and to take Cho to the hospital. Gaara picked up Cho and Naruto picked up Sasuke. Walking to the hospital Gaara was deep in thought looking at Cho's face.

"**She is pretty." **said Shikaku.** "And there is no denying it Gaara."**

"So what if she is pretty? There is more to Cho than that."

"**You want her to be our future mate don't you?" **

"Shut up Shikaku! You are a pervert demon, you know that?"

"**I was just stating what we were both thinking."**

"I hate you."

Gaara was interrupted by their arrival at the hospital. A nurse took Cho and Sasuke to their rooms and told the three that Cho was just passed out but Sasuke seemed to have sustained bad injuries.

'With the force of her attacks I'm really not surprised.' thought Sakura.

Meanwhile int the Hokage's office:

Kakashi just finished telling the Hokage about .Cho's odd behavior.

"Do you think she has a demon?" asked Kakashi.

"Well judging by you description of her Chakra it may well be that she does have a demon inside her. However if we want to be absolutely sure we will have to ask her. I will ask her tomorrow."

Replied the Hokage. "Oh and Kakashi."

"Hai, Hokage."

"Do try and keep Cho from fighting anyone for right now. As the chunin exams are approaching I know she must fight but for right now just try to keep her from fighting."

"Hai." said Kakashi bowing as he left the office.

Next Day:

The Hokage was waiting at Cho's bedside for her to awake. She did not suffer from chakra loss. In fact it appeared that she had an above average amount of chakra, way above average. The Hokage's mind was now fixed on the silver necklace that was around her neck. It was a silver chain that had a medallion at the end. The medallion looked like a coiled up snake much like her tattoo but had sapphire eyes. He reached out his hand to pick up the locket but her hand was blocking his.

'Strange." he thought 'I didn't even see her hand move.'

"What do you want?" asked Cho. Her tone was as inhuman as when her tattoo had covered her body.

"I want information on you." he said simply "What is your past, your family? Do you have a demon inside you? Where does your power come from?"

" That is an awful lot of questions Hokage. My past and my family are of no concern of yours. I have no demon inside me. My powers are none of your business." said Cho coldly.

"Miss, you have another visitor." said a nurse. The Hokage nodded at Cho and left. Then Gaara stepped into the room. She was looking at the sheets covering her. Waiting for the visitor to speak.

"Are you ok Cho?" asked the voice of Gaara.

"It is rather weird for the man who nearly killed me to ask about my well being, don't you think Gaara?" she said not looking up.

"Cant you let that go?" he asked.

"Maybe." she smiled. "Ok Gaara I will speak no more of it. And to answer your first question yes I'm fine."

"Friends?" Gaara asked.

"I have only had one friend before Gaara. And he betrayed me. But yes I will be your friend." She looked up at Gaara will a genuine smile on her face. "How long until the exams?" she asked.

"About a month. Why?" said Gaara.

"Well I know that the Hokage does not want me to fight until the exams. I guess I will have to go a month without fighting." she sighed and laid her head back down on the pillows.

"Your tired. You should sleep." said Gaara.

"Fine" she said as she closed her eyes. Gaara took one last look at her face then he left the hospital.

"Friends." said Cho as sleep took her.

**Well that is the end of chapter 5. I know Gaara might have been acting a little OOC. ell who can blame Gaara for wanting to be Cho's friend? He hasn't had a real friend. In the next couple chapters there will be a few very strange things happening. Thank you for reading. Oh and there may be a few more songs that I made up later in the fiction. I like to make up songs. Well please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Chapter 6 here. I don't own Naruto. I do own Cho. Please review. Oh yeah and before I forget:**

"**Little voice in Cho's head" (you will find out more about her later)**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Shikaku"**

Cho woke up and felt someone watching her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Don't worry its just me." said Gaara's voice.

"Oh hello Gaara. How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"For about an hour." he said.

"Ok, sorry to keep you waiting." said Cho, her unseeing eyes still staring at the ceiling.

"No problem." he said. Cho heard a door open and close.

"Ahh. I see your awake Miss. Cho. I am happy to say that you can leave if you want. Just try not to get yourself into trouble." said woman's voice. 'A nurse no doubt .' she thought.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked. There was a voice in the back of her head that was scre45raming its head off at that point.

"**Who cares? He got what he deserved. If he thinks that we are weak then he should die! I f only they knew..."**

'Shut up!' yelled Cho to the voice.

"**Fine. But I will be back. And next time that Uchiha boy bugs us I will not take any of his shit!" **

"Oh Sasuke is going to be ok. His wounds are very bad and he will be out for a while." said the Nurse.

"Thank you." said Cho. The nurse left and Gaara was left with Cho.

"You should get to training." said Gaara.

"Oh shit! I forgot about training." said Cho.

"Calm down." said Gaara. "Lets just go."

"Okay." she said smiling.

**Why do we even go to training? It's just a waist. If you would just unleash my power...""**

'I said shut it!' said Cho.

"**A tad touchy aren't we Cho?"**

"Be quiet." said Cho.

"Excuse me?" said Gaara. Cho blushed she had not realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Gomen Gaara, its nothing." she said quietly. They arrived at the training grounds and Gaara sat in a tree watching Cho. Today they were walking on water in the lake. Kakashi showed them and then pulled out his little orange book and read it.

'I wonder what's in that book.' thought Gaara. 'On second thought I don't want to know.' Gaara was watching the three practice. Naruto's feet occasionally slipped under the water as he stood there but the Sakura girl was now walking around as if the water was land. Cho was sitting on the water but I noticed something. Under her was a dark shadow that she seemed to be sitting on instead of the water itself. Apparently Kakashi noticed it to.

"What are you doing Cho?" he asked. "I told you to try walking on water but what is under you?" he asked.

"I'm doing it my way which is a lot more practical." she said without opening her eyes. But then she rose into the air revealing what was below her. A snakes head rose up with Cho on top of it.

Cho opened her eyes and pet the snake on the head. "Meet my water python. His name is Venom." said Cho. Gaara nearly fell out of the tree, Naruto and Sakura went under water and Kakashi's visible eye was like O./

"But it's a snake." said Kakashi.

"Well no duh." said Cho.

"What?!?!?" said Naruto who was drenched with his head just above the water.

"Well my powers have to do with snakes." said Cho.

"Come with me." said Kakashi. "Were going to see the Hokage."

"You can I am staying right here." she said crossing her arms.

"NOW Cho!" yelled Kakashi. Venom hissed.

"Bite me I'm not moving." sais Cho.

"But this may be important." pleaded Kakashi.

"Fine." said Cho. Venom seemed to ravel up her arm until he was gone. 'Is this part of the tattoo's power?' Gaara wondered. Gaara followed silently behind Cho and Kakashi. Kakashi led Cho to the Hokage's office and left her outside while he went inside to talk to the Hokage. Gaara hid behind a bush but Cho caught him.

"Gaara I know your there you can come out." she said.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because Gaara, you don't hide your chakra very well." said Cho looking at her shoes.

"Its ok I am sure its nothing serious." said Gaara trying to comfort Cho.

"Thank you Gaara." said Cho in a very soft voice. She was scared, Gaara knew it.

"There coming." she hissed.

"Lets meet at the stream later ok?" said Gaara.

"Ok." she said as Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Come in." said the Hokage he did not sound happy. Cho walked in and stood across from the Hokage's desk she sensed about seven anbus around the room. "Cho do you know of Orochimaru?" asked the Hokage. Cho flinched.

"Yes I know of him Hokage, why do you ask?" said Cho softly.

" We ask because your snake abilities are similar to his. Are you hiding something from us?" he asked still in that angry voice. "What is your secret Cho?" he demanded.

"Secrets are meant not to be told." said Cho still staring at the floor.

:CHO TELL ME NOW!!!!!" yelled the Hokage.

"No."she said. The voice inside her head yelling at her.

"**Kill him. He is being so rude!!!!! He has no right to talk to us like that Cho. Are you listening?"** said the voice.

'Yes I am listening. But I don't want to kill him' thought Cho.

"Cho tell me!" yelled the Hokage.

"NO!" she yelled back. Suddenly a fist connected with her jaw and she was sent tumbeling backwards.

"Cho tell me or I swear I will make your life hell!" said the Hokage. Cho was mad now VERY mad.

"**Can I beat him up now?"** asked the voice in her head.

'Knock your self out, just don't tell them anything." Cho seemed to change, she stood up to her full height and the tattoos on her body lengthened. Her eyes took on a snake-like appearance. When she spoke the voice was not Cho's but the voice that had spoken in her head for so many years. Only it was not as pleasant as it had been. Cho's hair seemed to move like snakes.

"**How dare you."** said Cho in that strange voice. **"How dare you hurt Cho like that. She has done nothing to you!" **screamed the voice.** "You have hurt the girl who I have lived inside of for all these years. She could have killed me but no. She protected me and you hurt her. You will pay.**" said the new Cho. One of the Anbu threw a knife at Cho. Cho did not make a move to stop it. It hit her in the arm. Slowly Cho pulled it out, and not taking her eye's off the Hokage she licked the blood of the blade.

"What are you?" asked Kakashi. "Are you a demon? Why have you been inside Cho for so long?" he asked. Cho laughed softly.

"**Cho does not wish me to tell you these things. But I will tell you this: I am no demon. I will not tell you anymore, I honor Cho because she could have killed herself to get rid of me but she let me survive not for her sake but for mine. If any of you try to hurt her I will be back. Let this serve as a reminder." **said Cho. Still in that strange voice. Cho's hand extended to one of the anbu wearing a hawk mask. A tattoo seemed to slither of her hand and transformed into a python which slithered onto the man and crushed him.

"**Remember, do not hurt Cho."** said the voice as Cho's appearance went back to normal. Cho took on look at the scene and fled she fled to the stream where she promised to meet Gaara. She sat down with her head between her knees that were pulled up to her chest. She rocked back and forth crying silently.

"Cho. Are you ok?" asked a voice. She recognized as Gaara's. He sat down besdie her and put his hand on her back. Next thing he knew Cho was hugging him and crying into his shoulder. 'That bad huh' he thought. 'Why didn't my sand stop her? Maybe Shikaku thinks she is ok.'

"**Something bad happened." **said Shikaku.

'No duh.' Gaara retorted.

"**I didn't stop her because she is different. There is power in her. A lot of power."**

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked. Cho turned her face up to his and looked into his face. Her eyes were a bit red from crying.

"Gaara, I-I c-cant s-stay h-here anym-more." Said Cho. "The Hokage will be coming after me."

"Why will he becoming?" asked Gaara.

"For answers." she said. "But Gaara I don't know where to go." she said.

"I know where you can go." he said.

"Where?"

"Comeback with me to Suna. We can keep you there until the Chunin exams." Gaara said.

"Thank you Gaara." she said hugging him tighter. Shikaku purred.

'Wait! Did you just purr?' Gaara thought.

"**So what if I did?" **asked Shikaku. **"I like her touch and it reminds me of someone... What it couldn't be her!" **said Shikaku.

'Who?' asked Gaara.

"**None of your buisness."** said Shikaku.

"Gaara?" said Cho. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just meet me at the gates tomorrow." said Gaara as he left. Cho nodded then fell asleep against a tree.

**Well there you go. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi yall! Here we go with the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto.**

The next day Cho had packed some supplies and waited at the gates. Today was the day the she and the sand siblings would be going beck to Suna, at least until the chuunin exams. About half an hour later they were all there and they started off. Cho was glad that they didn't question why she couldn't stay there. It would have been to painful to tell them. That evening they set up camp and Gaara and Cho went to find water. Cho was kneeling down in front of the river filling canteens.

"Are you ok?" Gaara's voice asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." replied Cho.

"When we get to Suna you'll train with us until the exams."

"Ok, Gaara can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure."

"W-what do you look like?" asked Cho.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well if you're my friend than I would like to know what you look like," said Cho running her fingers over the water's surface. Gaara sat down beside Cho and looked at his reflection in the water.

"Well... I have red short hair." he said. Cho nodded. She was forming a mental image of him in her mind. "Pale skin, my eyes are lined in black and are blue-green in color. I have the kanji 'love' on my forehead. And that's about it." Gaara said. Cho had finished putting together a mental picture of him.

"But why do you have the kanji 'love' on your forehead?" asked Cho.

"Because when I was about six I promised to love only myself, and fight only for myself." he replied.

"I see..." said the red-haired girl.

"We should get back to camp." said Gaara. Cho said nothing but walked with him to the camp. She insisted on taking first watch. She needed time to think about what Gaara had said.

'_...I promised to love only myself, and fight only for myself.'_ she thought. 'Well this puts me in a predicament eh, Hebinesan?' she asked her inner-self.

"**Sure does Cho."** replies the voice that Cho called Hebinesan. **"It sure does."** A few hours later Gaara took watch, Cho slept lightly and woke early in the morning. To her surprise Temari was up and cooking. They ate a light breakfast and set off again. Gaara and Cho were in the lead but didn't talk. Around one o'clock in the afternoon Cho saw the gates of Suna from a dune. When they reached it Gaara glared at the guards and they let them in. Temari grabbed Cho's arm and marched her up to a very big building.

One they were inside Temari led Cho up into her room and left Cho sitting on the bed. Cho pulled out her book and moved her fingers over the pages. What Temari cooked didn't exactly look edible so Cho just fell asleep.

Cho's Pov:

The next morning I woke up to someone banging on my door.

"Wake up!" said Kankuro's voice.

"I'm coming." I said and got dressed. When I came down Temari had made waffles, they were a little burnt but tasted fine. Then I was escorted to a training field to train. First we warmed up. Temari did simple stretches, Kankuru did as well, Gaara watched me as I stretched then ran laps.

Admittedly I wasn't the fastest runner...

"**Yeah right you are the slowest person ever!"** said Hebinesan.

'Shut up!' I told her. The next thing in our training session was sparing. 'Hebinesan don't do anything. I want to test out something. So don't feed me extra chakra!' I told her. I was facing Kankuro, he readied 'the crow' as I started my hand seals, _horse, snake dragon! _

Gaara's pov:

I watched Cho do her hand seals. But what I noticed is her tattoos didn't come out. Usually when she fights they come out as soon as the fight started. 'Why not now?' I thought. Cho was standing there and a small cloud of smoke came from her. When that cleared there was a python slithering in the direction of Kankuru. Cho seemed to have charka strings that were attacked to the snakes head. 'So she's controlling it.' thought Gaara. 'Those chakra strings are like reigns'.

Kankuru's pov:

The snake made its way in my direction, I readied my crow. As I unwound the cloths the snake was about thirteen feet away from me. Finally my puppet was revealed and it attacked the snake. I smirked, the snake was going to die. I saw Cho moving her hands and the snake was obeying her movements. Then I saw the crow in the death grip of the python. The crow broke in half.

"No!" I yelled. I had lost the fight. The only weapon that I had brought was the crow. Cho made another hand sign and the snake disappeared. She knelt down breathing heavily.

Cho's pov:

'Darn it!' I thought. 'I'm so out of practice with my own chakra! I need more practice.'

"**All you needed to do was use my chakra. You would have won faster."**

'But that not fair to Kankuro, Hebinesan.' I told her. I was still kneeling down breathing heavily. Controlling a living thing takes up a lot of my chakra. I heard someone come up besides me.

"Are you ok?" asked Temari's voice.

"Fine... just a little tired." I said between breaths.

"It looks like that move takes up a lot of your chakra." she said.

"It does. I'm zapped but I'll be fine." I said. I felt a drop of sweat drip down my nose.

' I need to go shopping. I don't have the cloths on for Suna.' I thought.

"**Agreed. Maybe you can go shopping later. Until then use my chakra."** said Hebinesan.

'No.' I told her. 'When ever I use your chakra someone gets really hurt or dies. I don't want that to happen when were training.'

"**Suit your self." **she said.

"You ok Cho? Maybe you shouldn't train anymore." said Temari.

"I'll do another fight." I found myself saying. " But only one more. If I do more than that I'll get to exhausted to move." I said.

"Alright then. My turn." said Temari. I head her pull out her giant fan.

"If I win then you take me shopping Temari." I said.

"And if I win?" she asked.

"I'll polish your fan whenever you want for a year." I said. 'I wont loose.' I thought.

"Agreed. Lets go!" said Temari. I nodded and started making hand signs, _dragon, tiger, snake!_

Gaara's pov:

They had just made a deal with shopping.

"**Thats creepy."** said Shikaku. And for once I agreed with him. I saw Cho make the hand signs, but once again, no tattoos. 'Is she holding back?' I thought. Kankuro was trying to mend his 'crow', if Temari's fan breaks then she will never forgive Cho. I looked up at the fight, Cho had apparently fell back by the force of Temari's fan. The snake she had summoned had also been blown back into Cho's arms. I saw her whisper to it and it slithered up to Temari again. This time it flared hit hood and spat it's venom at Temari. Temari didn't have time to duck but had the sense to put up her arms to shield her face.

The snake then slithered up to Temari's body and wound its body up to her neck. It looked as if it was trying to bite Temari's neck.

"No!" yelled Cho. I wondered. 'How is she able to tell what the snakes doing?' Cho pulled the snake back with her chakra strings and it disappeared. Temari was shaking and Co was squatting over her.

"You ok Temari?" she asked. Temari nodded and let out a shaky laugh.

"I guess I just don't like snakes." she said.

Cho's pov:

'Good she's ok.' I thought.

"**Oh darn it! Why didn't you let the snake kill her?"** asked Hebinesan.

'Because Hebinesan, she's my friend.'

"**Friends are over rated."** she said.

"Temari?" I asked.

"Yes." she said helping me stand up.

"Now you have to take me shopping." I said.

"Fine." she said.

"Good. Because if I didn't have your help I'd probably be wearing men's cloths." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Well when do you want to go?" asked Temari.

"How about tomorrow. I need to rest for a bit. Those moves are draining." I said.

"Ok." said Temari. She grabbed my arm and we went into the house. I laid down on my bed and let sleep take me.

Temari's pov:

'Well thats strange.' I thought. 'I thought she would be stronger. Why is she exhausted now?' I began thinking about tomorrow's shopping spree. I could get revenge on her. She wouldn't even know if I put her in something disgusting. 'But then again.' I thought. 'We girls gotta stick together. I'll help her.' I decided and started polishing my fan.

Gaara's pov:

I wandered back to the house thinking about the match. Shikaku was rambling on about how Cho reminded him of someone. I had tried to ask him who but he always said, **"No it couldn't be her. Why would she be here." **It was very annoying. I wanted to know who 'she' was. Those fights were very strange as well. I wonder, 'Why didn't the tattoo's appear?' Oh well. I might ask her tomorrow. I slipped into meditation thinking about a certain red haired girl.

Temar's pov:

I knocked on Cho's door for the fifth time.

"Cho wake up!" I yelled.

"I'm coming Temari." said her voice. I stood tapping my foot outside her door. About three minutes later she came out. Her hair was a mess!

"Ready to go Temari?" she asked suppressing a yawn.

"I am but your not." I said laughing. I pushed her back into her room and squatted behind her on her bed.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"You look like a mess." I stated. Pulling a hairbrush from the dresser I started brushing her thick red hair.

"Do we have to do this?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm not taking you shopping if you look like this!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever... Ow!" said Cho as I hit a knot.

"You shouldn't be a ninja if you think this hurts." I said working my way through the knot.

"Ok. Thanks Temari." she said to me. I smiled.

"Your welcome." I said, pulling a black hair ribbon and tying her hair in a low ponytail.

"Are we ready now?" she asked.

"Alright lets go shopping!" I yelled, pulling her through the house. "Bye guys we're going shopping!" I yelled at Gaara and Kankuro.

"Ok." said Kankuro. Gaara nodded.

I took Cho into a store where I knew that we could find some good desert cloths. I pulled her in and looked around. Finally I put together an outfit that I thought would do her justice.

"Here." I said pushing her into the dressing room. I waited for a bit then got impatient.

"Whats taking you so long?" I asked

"I cant get this right." came her voice. She unlocked the stall for me to help.

"Ahh." I said. "Turn around." She did so and I helped her get the outfit on right. Then I stood back and admired my handiwork.

Cho wore a black halter top and a hooded black long sleeved jacket. Then she wore red shorts with a black snake design on the legs. Finally she had on black ninja sandals.

"You look awesome!" I proclaimed.

"Thanks..." she said sheepishly. "Temari I would have been so lost without you."

"Don't mention it." I said. We paid for the clothes and went for lunch.

"Temari, when do the exams take place?" asked Cho.

"About twenty-eight days why?" I asked.

"Oh no reason." she said. "But we need to train more!"

"Agreed." I smiled.

In Konoha: Normal pov.

"So Cho left with the sand-siblings?" asked Kakashi.

"It appears so. But she's going to return for the chuunin exams." said the Hokage. "What interests me is this force inside her. She says that it is not a demon, but then what is it?"

"This puzzles me also lord Hokake." said Kakashi.

"Very well then Kakashi she will be placed on your team again for the exams. "

"Why mine?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't trust her with the sand-sibling's. She will be on your team."

"Very well then sir." Kakashi left and the Hokage was left to puzzle the strange girl named Cho.

**Yo! I hope you liked it. I have the chapters in my head so it wont take very long for updates. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone. I'm not closing this fic down. Thank you to everyone who supported me. **

**Sharigan is red, Chidori is blue, I don't own Naruto and neither do you!**

**Here is the next chapter:**

One month in the future:

Cho was walking around the village, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had gone off somewhere. As usual the hood of her sweat-shirt was hiding her face.

"Hello Cho." said a voice she recognized as Kakashi's.

"Hello Kakashi. What do you want?" she asked.

"The Hokage wishes to see you." said Kakashi.

"I see. I'll be there in a bit." Kakashi poofed away and Cho made her way to the Hokage's tower. On the way she sensed a bunch of familiar chakra.

"Thats gotta smart." said Kankuro's voice.

"Konohamaru!" said another voice.

"That hurt snotface!"

"Knock it off, your gonna get it as it is." said another voice. Cho stayed hidden behind the tree waiting for something to happen.

"It was my fault. I was fooling around..." said Sakura.

"Put him down you big ape!" yelled Naruto.

"I just wanted to play with him a little... while we wait for the nuisance to get here."

" You son-of-a-" yelled Naruto. Cho saw his chakra move to attack Kankuro.

"What a wimp! Is that the best Konoha's genin can do?!"

"Konohamaru! Konohamaru!" yelled someone.

"Hey you in the black pug suit! Release him now and I'll go easy on you bonehead!" yelled Naruto. Cho shook her head, Naruto was hopeless.

"Your starting to annoy me.First off I'm allergic to "Shrip. Bad enought that you're a short little kid... your disrespecting your elders! You make me want to kiill him!"

"What?!"

"I... will not be held responsible for this..." muttered Temari.

"So I will finish with this tiny shrimp... and move on to the jumbo shrimp over there."

"You... you..." said Naruto. Something went flying and connected with Kankuro's hand.It was a rock.

"Tell me... What are you guy's doing in our village?" questioned a NEW VOICE.

"IT'S SASUKE!" yelled Sakura. 'Well no duh.'

"Oh look another little brat." said Kankuro. Cho sensed another chakra from the tree she was currently hiding from. No one else appeared to have noticed it.

"Get lost." said Sasuke. Naruto said something that Cho couldn't hear, so she moved onto one of the branches to heard better. Kankuro appeared to be taking the crow out.

"Stop." said Cho her tone was dark and comanding. She jumped down from the tree her face still covered in shadow.

"Says who Cho?" asked Kankuro.

"Says me." said Cho. She walked right over to where Kankuro was and was about to punch him when someone said.

"Cho cut it out. You're a disgrace to our entire village. All three of you."

"Ga-aara." said Kankuro.

"No duh Kankuro." said Cho. She turned to Gaara. "And that sentence does not affect me. I'm not really a citizen of Suna am I?"

"I guess not." he said. "Kankuro, Temari lets go."

"I have to go to the Hokage's tower." said Cho. She walked back down the way she had came and into the tower.

"Hello." said the Hokage. Cho bowed. "Welcome back to Konoha. I have decided that you will be placed on your old team... team seven."

"Why? I keep jumping around teams. First I was supposed to be on a Suna team, then I was asked here, then I trained on a Suna team for a month and now I'm here. Why am I to be moved again?" she asked.

"Because I would feel safer that way. You may leave now." said the Hokage. "You will find your apartment as you left it." Cho bowed again and left. Making her way to the apartment complex she opened the door.

"**You mortals are very confusing."** said Hebinesan.

'I know. Now will you shut up? I need my sleep, the exams start tomorrow.'

"**Fine. But use my chakra when ever you need it. I have a bad feeling about the exams Cho. A very bad feeling..."**

_**Next day Cho's POV:**_

I woke up the next day because someone was pounding on my door. I got up and moved to the door, pulling my hood up as I went.

"HEY CHO!" yelled Naruto.

"We learned that you are going to be on our team again." said Sakura.

"Yeah, well I just needed some time away..." I started."Now we need to turn in the applications." "What applications?" asked Naruto.

"For the chuunin exams." said Sakura.

"Lets go." said Sauke. So we walked to the academy. I felt a lot of chakra around me. Maybe a hundred or so people. I heard some guy get thrown.

"Is someone as talent less as you really planning on taking the Chuunin exams? Why bother?

Bunch of wet-behind-the-ears snotnoses." said one.

"You said it." said another.

"Please were begging you... let us in." said a girl's voice. I heard her get slapped across the floor.

"Thats just cruel..." said one.

"Now let us throught! We neecd to get to the next floor!" I yelled. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"What is she talking about? This is room 301?" asked someone. I was now confused.

"No. We only walked up one flight of stairs. What are you people talking about? This is floor two." I said.

"Drop the illusion." said Sasuke.

"Well finally someone figured it out." said one of the people blocking the floor.

"Sakura, you must have noticed it." said Sasuke.

"Well yeah." she said.

"Were going to keep an eye on your team. Especially the little girl." said one of the boys. They moved aside and I walked into stairs. When we walked into the next floor I felt a chaklra walk over to Sakura.

"Hello, your Sakura aren't you? said a boy's voice.

"I'm Sakura." said Sakura.

"I'm Rock Lee Would you like to date me? I'd risk my life for you!" he said.

"Umm no thanks Lee." said Sakura. Then a slightly more powerful chakra walked over to me and Sasuke.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first." said Sasuke.

"You're rookies aren't you. How old?" asked the boy.

"I don't have to tell you a thing." said Sasuke. The boy that had talked to Sakura was now coming over. Sakura grabbed all of the team and marched us away.

Then Rock Lee called to us, "Hey you hooded guy. Fight me now." I turned, he wanted to fight me?

"**He's going to be no match for us."** said Hebinesan.

"Why would you want to fight me?" I asked. I was surprised that he didn't want to fight Sasuke.

"You were the first to see through the illusion." he stated.

"I don't want to attack." I said.

"Then I will!" he said. I felt his chakra running at me and I flipped over him he had been expecting this and kicked my stomach. I fell back and stood up again. I smirked. "So you specialize in taijutsu, well then if I wanted to fight you all I would have to do if constrict your body movements." Then I felt a new chakra appear.

"Lee! No fighting until the exams!" I heard the man say.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei." said Lee.

"Lets go." Sakura grabbed my arm again and led me to the testing room.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Naruto asked me

"Do you really want our enemy's to find ut our strength's?" I asked.

"Well no." replied Naruto.

"So you're the one who Lee wanted to fight." said a guy's voice. Behind me I sensed two sets chakra one was a girl one a boy's.

"Thats her." said Naruto.

"She can speak for herself." said the boy.

"Yes." I replied.

"In the background I heard a yell of "Kabuto!" and something splatter against the floor.

"You, from the sound!" barked an instructors voice. "Save it for the exams."

"Sorry sir. We just got exited." said one of the sound.

"Now, the first part of the exam is a written portion. I'll give you a number and you go sit in that seat. Now here you go." said the instructor.

"Sakura, can you help me?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. You number is 134." Sakura grabbed my upper arm and marched me to my seat, then went to her own. Papers were passed out as the instructors explained th rules. I wondered what I was going to do. I couldn't see the questions!

"Begin." said the instructor.

'Hmm.' I thought. 'Hebinesan you got any ideas?'

"**Cho, use my chakra. A tattoo may help."** she said.

'Ok.' I concentrated and the tattoo's began to form, a small snake seemed to slither off my finger and it looked at my paper.

It hissed to me. _"Cho, I'll go get the answers." _I nodded to the snake. It slithered off of my desk and came back a little later. The snake coiled it's body into words and seemed to sink into the paper. The tattoo's now formed the answers to the nine questions.

'I wonder how everyone's doing.' I thought, concentrating on the chakra of my teammates. Sakura wasn't using any, she just wrote the answers down. Sasuke was using the sharigan, odd why? It gives off so much chakra... Naruto was stressing out. Serves him right, he should have been studying.'

"Times up. Now for the tenth question." said an instructor. "You may choose wether or not to take this. If you choose not to answer it you can fail and just take the chuunin exams next year..."

"Then why would anyone not want to take it?" asked Temari.

"Because of the other rule. If you answer it wrong then you fail. And you will never be able to take the chuunin exams again." said the instructor. "Does anyone want to back out now?" asked the instructor. Several people said they quit. Naruto gave some sort of speech about how he would not give up.

"Congratulations! Everyone in this room passes." said the instructor. 'Of course, they wanted to test our will power.' I thought. Then a crash came and another chakra came into the room.

"Your early again Anko." said our instructor.

"This is all the people who passed?" asked Anko. "The first test was too easy, I'll chop the numbers in half." a shiver went own my spine.

'In half?'

**Yo! That took me a while but I thought it was ok. Now if you have any questions or comments please tell me. I loved reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo. I couldn't wait to type this! Its going to get a bit more interesting from now on. I don't own Naruto. I own Cho.**

Cho's POV:

I listened to Anko's little talk on the second exams. Yeesh the "Forest of death." didn't sound that scary. Once of the protestors gave Sasuke the scroll and we went to our gate. On "go" we ran through into the forest.

"We need a password." sad Sasuke.

"Got any bright ideas?" I asked.

"Actually yes." said Sasuke.

"Lets hear it." I said.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate." said Sasuke.

"Got it." said Sakura.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you were a poet." I said.

"Shut it." said Sasuke.

"Naruto can you get us some food?" asked Sakura. So Naruto went off to get some food. I felt bad letting him go alone but sometimes a shinobi travels alone.

"Cho, why are you keeping your hood up?" asked Sakura.

"Because I feel like it." I said.

"Ok what ever." said Sakura.

Meanwhile:

"Give us your scroll!" said one of the grass ninja.

"He doesn't have any idea who he's dealing with." said Temari.

"Yeah right." said another grass ninja. He let senbon needles fall from the sky. Gaara's sand came around him to protect him.

"A rain of needles." said Gaara. "I have a better idea, lets make it rain blood!" Gaara's sand swirled around the grass ninja squeezing him.

"Bye-bye." said Temari.

"Desert funeral." said Gaara. The sand imploded.

"Here have our scroll." said the enemy ninja. They rolled there scroll and Temari picked it up. More sand wrapped around the other two.

"Gaara stop. We have there scroll." said Kankuro.

"No." said Gaara, a strange look in his eye. "I haven't been sated."

"Gaara please." pleaded Temari. "We're your siblings please."

"I have never considered you my siblings." said gaara. The sand killed the other grass ninja.

And back with Team seven:

"I wonder what is taking Naruto." said Sakura. Sasuke's fire was shrinking and the moon was rising. Cho had her eyes closed but in reality, she was "watching" for any people coming.

"He probably got lost." said Sasuke. Cho nodded. Then she sat up. An all to familiar cakra was coming near.

"Not here." she whispered.

"Hello sister." came a sly voice. The voice of someone she hated. Cho looked in the direction of the voice.

"Orochimaru." she hissed.

**I'll bet you didn't see that coming! Yay! Review please**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. I couldn't wait! So much suspense!!!!!**

"Who is this?!?!" asked Sakura alarmed.

"I am Orochimaru." said Orochimaru.

"But then... your... Cho?" asked Sasuke. Cho bowed her head.

"What a surprise to see you here." said Orochimaru. "I was just going to see the young Uchiha but it looks like I'll have to deal with your first." Orochimaru did some hand signs and clapped his hands together. Cho flew against a tree and screamed. Her scream was so loud that teams all over the forest heard it. They also felt a strong chakra come from that area, so they headed for it.

Outside the forest:

"What is that chakra?" asked Iruki.

"Stay here. Get the Hokage." said Anko. She leapt into the forest.

Inside the forest:

All of the teams had found there way to the forest. They saw some snake-like guy standing across from Cho, who had been blasted against a tree. Cho looked up, here eyes looked snake-like, here hair had taken the form of snakes and tattoos covered her body. The new Cho laughed a laugh that made everyone shiver and stood up. **"You think you can defeat me mortal?" **asked Hebinesan . (I'm gonna call her Hebinesan for now because Hebinesan has control over Cho's body for now.)

"Yes actually." said Orochimaru.

"C-cho?" asked Sakura.

"**Actually Sakura my name is Hebinesan. I have been trapped inside Cho because people thought that I was a demon. But in reality, I am the one who lets the demons through into your world from the demon realm. I am the daughter of Medusa(1). Now I'm going to kill Orochimaru!"** Hebinesan put a hand on her stomach and pushed down lightly, Orochimaru did the same. For a second their faced looked contorted then a snake appeared from each of their mouths. A katana hilt appeared from the snakes mouths and shot out, the two caught the swords. Orochimaru's sword was a silver color and Hebinesan's was a black katana.

"**Die Orochimaru!" **said Hebinesan, the two charged at eachother and a huge wave of black chakra radiated from the clash of the weapons and pinned the other teams against trees. Orochimaru summoned two graves that opened two reveal two ninjas.

"Now die sister!" said Orochimaru. Anko appeared just in time to hear that last statement and clutched her right shoulder.

"S-sister?" she whispered. Then she saw who Orochimaru was talking to. "Cho!" she yelled. Hebinesan was pushed to a tree again. But she just chuckled.

"Summoning jutsu!" Orochimaru said, a puff of smoke later and he was standing on top of a giant snake.

"**Two can play at that game."** said Hebinesan. A tattoo slithered off of her arm and that too changed into a snake, black like the one that held her sword. **"Your lucky Orochimaru, my powers to open portals to different worlds have been sealed away... at least until Cho turns eight-teen. Otherwise you and this whole world would be destroyed by now. I couldn't care less. All the demons would be released." **Hebinesan's hair had now turned into red snakes writing out of her scalp. But with his great speed Orochimaru got behind Hebinesan and stuck the sword in her back. Hebinesan's features vanished and Cho was back. Cho screamed in pain, all the other teams just stood constricted by the chakra and Cho fell onto her knees with the sword still stuck in her back. She coughed up a lot of blood.

"Hello Sasuke." said Orochimaru. His neck lengthened and his teeth sunk into Sasuke's neck and Sasuke yelled in pain.

"Until next time." said Orochimaru. He disappeared along with the black chakra that had held everyone against the trees. Anko rushed over to Sasuke and Cho. Cho pulled the katana out of her body and discarded it.

"Are you two alright?" asked Anko worried.

"Yes. But you shouldn't be here Anko." said Cho in a low raspy voice then she spat up more blood.

"True, I'll see you at the tower." Anko disappeared and Sakura and Naruto (who had appeared sometime in the fight) ran over to their team. All of the other teams went in the direction of the tower, leaving Sakura, Cho, Sasuke and Naruto together. Cho had fainted and Sasuke was also unconscious.

"Naruto get down!" yelled Sakura, but to late a kukuni knife lodged it's self into his pressure blade. He yelled and collapsed, unable to move.

'Krap! If we get attacked here I'm useless!' thought Sakura., then a guys that was hunched over, a girl with really long hair and another guy with spiked black hair appeared.

"Give us that buy." said the girl sound ninja.

"N-no." said Sakura.

"Then we will fight you for him." said the spiky haired one. He rushed at Sakura and she closed her eyes. But no attacked came, when she opened her eyes Lee was standing there with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"No body lays a hand on my cherry blossom." said Lee.

"Lee..." whispered Sakura.. Lee fought the sound ninja but got badly injured, then they started on Sakura. Sakura threw kukuni knifes at the spiky haired boy but his sound barrier deflected them. Sakura cut her own hair to get the female sound ninja off her. Soon after Sakura was down and had no more strength. Then one of the sound ninja tried to throw another kukuni but Sasuke stood up. Sakura however was frightened by this new Sasuke. His body was covered in black flame looking things and a hint of blood lust was in his eyes.

"SAkura." said Sasuke. "Point out the one who did that to you." Sakura pointed to tyhe spiky haired one. Sasuke was behind him in a second and put his arms behind his head. "Your very proud of these arms of yours, aren't you? Very attacked to them." Sasuke broke the sound ninja's arms and threw him to the side. Then a kukuni knife whizzed by Sasuke's head ans Sakura hugged him from behind. Sasuke looked around to see where the knife had come from. He saw Cho clutching her stomach wound looking at him from under her hood.

"Why did you do that Cho?" asked Sakura.. "Sasuke is our teammate!"

"I will not consider him my teammate anymore. He is now as much my enemy as Orochimaru." Cho coughed up more blood. "Now that he has the curse mark his lust for power will consume him." Sasuke's flame marks retreated back to his shoulder and Sakura let go of him.

"Cho let me see your stomach." said Sakura. Cho obeyed reluctantly. Sakura wrapped up the wound as Naruto woke up. Then the four of them headed to the tower.

"We need a scroll fast!" sais Naruto.

"Yes we do." agreed Sakura.

"Look!" said Naruto. Indeed in a clearing a little ways away there were three dead rain ninja's and a scroll was laying a little way away.

"It might be a trap though." said Sasuke.

"It isn't." said Cho. "Their chakra is dead and nobody else is near by. Lets go." So Sakura went and got the scroll. They made there way to the tower and entered one of it's many doors.

"Open the scrolls." instructed Cho.

"But Anko said..." started Sakura.

"She said not to open the scroll's until we get to the tower." said Cho. So Naruto and Sakura opened the scrolls. Sasuke yelled, "Naruto! Sakura! Drop the scrolls now!" They dropped the scrolls and a new chakra that she didn't recognize appeared.

"Y-your." started Sasuke.

"Huh?!" asked Naruto.

"Hey kids." said a man's voice. "Its been a while eh?"

"I don't understand!" said Sakura.

"Well you four look like you've really been through the wringer." said the man.

"No offense but who the hell are you?" asked Cho.

"He's Master Iruki." said Sasuke.

"Master Iruki... what are you doing popping up out of a summoning spell?" asked Naruto. Iruki proceeded to say something about a message and a warning but Cho didn't pay much attention. She wondered if Gaara's team had made it.

Meanwhile:

"Hokage-sama I have some information that may disturb you."said Anko.

"What is it Anko?" asked the Hokage.

"In the forest today I saw our old enemy Orochimaru. He claims to be Cho's sister." said Anko, the Hokage's eyes widened. "And that being inside her Hebinesan, is the one who opens the doors to other dimensions."

"I see. But there is nothing that we can do. Anything else?"

"Well, the young Uchiha has been given a curse mark."

"It is as I feared." the Hokage sighed. "But the exams must continue."

"Yes sir." said Anko.

In the fighting room: 

"Congratulations to you all..." said one of the instructors, "... on passing the second exam!"

'Heh... We started with seventy-eight applicants... its amazing that twenty-one of them actually made it.' thought Anko. 'I said I would pare the numbers down to less than half, but really I was only expecting a single digit figure.'

** These chapters were fun to write. sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto. Dang this is fun to type!**

Cho's POV:

"Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam!" came Anko's voice. "Listen up and take every word he says to heart! There all your's my lord."

"Very well." said the Hokage. "The third examination is about to commence... But before go onto the specifics of how it will be conducted let me make one thing perfectly clear! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam."

'Man the Hokage likes to talk a lot.' I thought.

"Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?!" I tensed, 'What did this mean?' "To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level of standards in the art of shinobi... be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so-called examinations is in fact..."

'In fact a what, old man!?' I thought.

"... A war-in-miniature between all of our allied lands." finished the Hokage. I wondered about this statement, 'So we are like tools? All of us are tools... they want us to kill eachother off.' I looked at Gaara's chakra, it was building in tension. He asked about moving onto the life and death stuff. **"Of course Shikaku is getting impatient."** said Hebinesan.

'I will not kill you Gaara.' I thought. I heard people talking but I payed to attention. Then a new chakra appeared amongst all other chakra.

"...Forgive my interruption lord Hokage but...if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over tome, Gekko Hayate the proctor of the third exam." said the new chakra.

"Go ahead." said the Hokage.

"Good to meet you, everyone... I'm Hayate, Uhh before we start the exam... I must ask you all to do something for me..."

'I wonder if this guys ok. He seems pretty sick.' I thought.

"Ummm you see... there are some preliminaries in the exam proper... and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those." explained Hayate.

"Preliminaries...? like what?" asked someone.

"Master Hayate... I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries." said Sakura. "Why can't all of the applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?"

'Sakura are you that dumb?' I thought. Hayate explained something that I really didn't care about. He asked if anyone wanted to quit, no one said yes. I saw Sasuke's chakra fluctuate, apparently in pain 'Probably the curse mark.' I heard a rumbling sound and something was moving nearby.

"What is it?" I whispered to Sakura.

"It's a panel that's gonna show who's fighting." she whispered back.

"Oh."

"Oh look." she said. I glared. "Sasuke is fighting some guy named Akado Yoroi. Come on we have top get up away from the arena." She grabbed my wrist and led me up a flight of stairs I sat down against the wall trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my stomach, that katana wound still hurt... A LOT.

"Go Cho!" yelled Naruto, he pushed be over the rail and I landed on my butt.

"Naruto." I said through gritted teeth. "When I'm done you are so dead!"

"The second battle will now commence!" said Hayate.

Normal POV:

Cho stood with her arms in a fighting stance but the tattoo's did not appear.

"Well, are you going to attack?" Kabuto asked.

"Not yet." said Cho. Kabuto ran towards Cho and she ran out of the way.

"Fight back!" said Kabuto in an annoyed tone. A kukuni whizzed past his face, he ducked and it missed. Kabuto disappeared and Cho looked confused.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked. Then Kabuto appeared from below Cho and made a grab for her ankle. Cho pulled out a kukuni and launched it at Kabuto but he just caught it.

"So you think a little blind girl can defeat me?" Kabuto asked her.

"Yes," said Cho. Kabuto pumped chakra into his hand and aimed for her vital points. Cho was frozen.

"Why cant I move?" asked Cho.

"I got chakra holds on your ankles when you were looking away, impressive huh?" asked Kabuto.

"Yeah... but you have one little flaw." said Cho.

"Huh?"

"I'm the real Cho!" said a voice from behind Kabuto. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him away from her. Now Kabuto was down and Cho was pushing his back down with her foot, Kabuto coughed up blood. "Is that all?" she taunted.

"Nope." said Kabuto. He smirked and disappeared leaving a rock in his place.

"Darn it!" yelled Cho she closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

"What's wrong with Cho?!" asked Naruto.

"No... no..." Cho's voice came from beneath her hood.

"It looks like Kabuto is using some form of mind torture on her." said Kakashi.

"No!" screamed Cho she fell forward onto her hands and she whispered "No." over and over.

"This is to easy." said Kabuto. Then his eye's widened, Cho stood up still muttering "no." then she gasped for breath.

"If you ever do that again you will never see the light o day again!" she seethed. Taking out a few kukuni she pinned Kabuto to the wall. She walked over to him and held a kukuni at his throat.

"The winner is -cough- Cho." said Hayate. Kabuto was ushered to the infirmary and some medic nin were trying to get Cho to come along too. Then finally they forced her to come and led her away.

"What do you think she saw?" Sakura asked.

"It must have been pretty bad."said Lee who stood next to them.

With Cho:

I tried to block out the words of the medical ninja around me but I still heard every word that they spoke.

"The extent of the damage that he did to her mind was very large. We will have to watch over her for a while." said one.

"Move her over here." said another. I was lifted into a bed and then they attached some tubes to me. They told me to rest, but I did not. I didn't want my mind to replay what Kabuto showed me, not now... not ever. Someone move to remove my hood but I resisted, then they gave up and let me rest. 'Damn Kabuto.' I thought as I fell asleep.

**What do you think? I'm amazed that Cho's hood stays on throughout this whole thing. I wonder how she does it. Anyway please review. I really hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, this story is getting really fun to write. I hope you all like reading it. I do not own Naruto. I own Cho. Please review. Thank you.**

Normal Pov:

Cho woke up but her mind was still clouded. Her head moved from side to side but then she clutched it and said "No... no..." a nurse ran into the room and called for more doctors.

"Doctor! She's starting wake up!" yelled the nurse. A doctor came in and tried to calm her down.

"No... no..." Cho whimpered. " No... it's my fault..." Then a nurse restrained her and a doctor gave her a shot. Cho's body fell limp and she stopped talking.

A few day's later:

"I need to visit Cho." Anko said to a woman behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am. But she is still very unstable." said the woman. "I will have a nurse lead you to her room." A nurse appeared and lead Anko to a room on the third floor. Anko went inside and saw Cho sitting on the bed still muttering to herself.

"Cho, are you ok?" asked Anko. Cho looked at Anko with tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault..." Cho whispered. "All my fault."

"What is?" Anko asked. "What is your fault?" Cho did not answer at once but then threw herself at Anko sobbing into her shoulder. Anko looked at the girl then hugged her.

One week later:

Cho was now talking a little more but only to Anko, so Anko was now the one to train her for the

third exam. Today they were outside training.

"Cho, try and summon your snakes again." said Anko. Cho tried but then clutched her head and crumpled again. When she calmed down Anko went over to her again.

"Cho are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Anko. Cho nodded.

"Yes."

"Then you need to stop thinking about whatever your thinking about." said Anko.

"It's hard, I'm sorry Anko-sensei." said Cho standing again.

"It's alright." said Anko.

"Anko, who is facing who again?" asked Cho.

"Oh yes I forgot, Well You are facing Dosu, Uzumaki Naruto is facing Hyuuga Neji, Aburme Shino is facing Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru will be facing Temari and Uchiha Sasuke will battle against Sabuko no Gaara." said Anko.

"Ok, well if I am going to face Dosu then I will have to train very hard." said Cho.

"Yes you are, try once again." said Anko. 'In the forest of death she could summon them with no problem, but that power inside her, Hebinesan, must have been affected by whatever Kabuto showed her in that mind torture jutsu.' she thought.

"I did it." said Cho. When Anko looked there were fading tattoos all over her arms and legs but her face was still covered, even Anko had not figured out why she hid her face. Next to Cho was a rattle snake, still of normal size but an improvement.

"Great job." said Anko. "Now try to make it double in size."

"Ok." Cho focused on the snake's chakra and pumped some more of her's into it, she felt the snake expand and kept feeding it her chakra. But she got exited and pumped in too much chakra the snake exploded.

"Ok, ew." said Cho.

"Come on Cho, you can do it." said Anko.

Cho's POV:

'Great, now will I ever be able to summon my snakes?' I thought. 'That... image. How is it affecting my powers so much?'

"**Girl, just stop getting so worried. It's going to happen, you know that." **I heard Hebinesan's voice.

'That doesn't mean I want it to happen.'

"**Yeah whatever."**

'Hebinesan, why cant I summon the snakes?'

"**I'm only going to let you use them when you accept the vision and stop thinking about it." **said Hebinesan. **"Or you let me out."**

'Then Hebinesan, I am afraid that it will never happen.' I thought.

"**You'll see it eventually."**

"Cho, we are done for today, you can go now." said Anko's voice.

"Ok. Thank you Anko-sensei." I said.

Two week later (Exam time), Cho's pov:

Anko led me to the place where I would be fighting. I didn't have first match she told me so I wonder who does. Anko led me to where I was supposed to stand. I recognized Shino, Dosu, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. 'Where's Sasuke?'

"...For all of you are the stars of these finals!" said a protector. Then I felt another strong pulse of chakra come from the area where the Hokage was. 'He must be the Kazekage.'

"AHEM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ESTEEMED GUESTS... WELCOME AND HEARTFELT THANKS FOR GATHERING HERE IN KONOHAGAKARU FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMS EXAMINATION!" Boomed a voice. "WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE MATCHES OF THE FINAL ROUND... BETWEEN THE TEN CANDIDATES WHO ADVANCED IN THE PRELIMINARIES." Now I recognize that voice, it's the Hokage. "PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY!"

"Sasuke's not here yet, so whats gonna happen?" asked Naruto.

"If he doesn't arrive by the start of his own match he will lose by forfit." said a protector. "Now, listen up, all of you this is the last exam. The landscape may be different, but just as with the preliminaries there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or accepts defeat... unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case I'll stop the match, before anyone get's killed, understand?" asked the protector.

"No." said a few of the people.

"All right then match one, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. You two, stay down here... the rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside the arena. I walked, following everyone to the waiting room, but I could still hear what was going on outside.

"You got something to say?" Neji asked.

"I've said this once before... I VOW TO WIN!" Yelled Naruto.

"Now then match one... begin!" yelled the protector.

"Ho, ho... it's more fun this way anyway, I cant wait to see despair in your eyes..." I stopped listening then. My unseen eye's filled with tears and I let them flow freely down my face.

'If Naruto lets Neji live, I will kill Neji myself.'

**Sorry for the slow update. I hope it was ok. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh. I just typed this chapter and my computer deleted it! I'm sorry if this one isn't good. I'm typing form the internet book here. I don't own Naruto but I do own Cho. Please accept my apologies for any slow updates. Thank you all for reviewing. It's very nice. Here is the next chapter.**

Normal POV:

Cho proceed up to one of the stands and stood elbows on the railing watching what was going on bellow. Neji had activated his byuukagon and Naruto had made clones.

'Hm, he distributed his regular chakra through all of his clones, but his red chakra is within the real Naruto. Thats the real Naruto!' thought Cho.

"In the end there is only one true body." said Neji.

"Stop acting so tough!" said Naruto and his clones.

"If you are going to come then come." said Neji.

"Hey stop disrespecting me!" said the clones as they charged. Neji made quick work of the clones, using his gentle fist technique he destroyed the clones.

"Become a Hokage eh? Its impossible with that." said Neji. "I can figure out with these eyes... talent is decided at your birth you could say that everything is decided when a person is born."

"Why the hell do you automatically decide thing just like that?!" asked Naruto.

"Then... are you saying that anyone could become Hokage through hard work?!" asked Neji. "Only a handful of shinobi are chosen as Hokage. Look closer at reality! Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny, you don't become it by trying it is decided by destiny." Naruto looked shocked at this little explanation from Neji.

"People must live within their own unchangeable flow, the only destiny that every person shares is death."

"So what?" asked Naruto "I'm not good at giving up!"

"And I'm not stupid, I can see through your attack patterns." said Neji.

"Bah! I told you to stop automatically deciding things!" yelled Naruto.

Cho slid down the railing, both hands clamped over her ears to attempt to drown out the word that Neji had spoken, '... You could say that everything is decided when a person is born; The only destiny that every person shared is death.' Cho tried with all her might to forget those words, but they stayed tattooed to her eyelids and reverberating in her ears. Neji was saying something but Cho could not hear him, then a yell from the field Naruto had made more clones and they had been destroyed by Neji. Now he had himself and one other clone leaping at Neji. Neji made a huge sheild of spinning chakra and repelled Naruto and his clone.

"You thought you had won?" asked Neji. "Gentle fist style sixty-four hands of Hake!" Each time Neji hit Naruto he counted how many hands he had used. At the sixty-fourth Naruto was down with all passaged of chakra blocked. Neji began to taunt Naruto. Cho heard coughing coming from her left and looked around. She saw a girl's chakra and a boys. The girl was evidently the one coughing.

"Hinata are you alright?" he asked. An Anbu-black-ops came next to him

"I'll take a look." said the Anbu. They carried the Hinata girl behind the last row and Cho felt healing chakra come from the Anbu. 'Wait, I recognize that chakra anywhere. Why is he here... now?' she thought.

Then Cho's thought were interrupted by a yell and a large burst of chakra from the arena. When she looked down she saw that there were two chakra's still, 'If that one is Neji's then the red one must be Naruto's.'

"**Well, it's been a while sense I have seen this chakra. Welcome back Kyuubi." **said Hebinesan. A closer look at the chakra center of Naruto's body showed Cho the face of the nine-tailed fox. Tials of chakra came out of Naruto whipping around and causing wind to go through the arena. Naruto moved all over the arena with lightening speed waiting for a chance to attack Neji.

"Hey, your confident in close combat, right!?!" asked Naruto in a loud voice. "I don't know about the Hyuuga destiny of hatred or whatever, but if it's too much for you then you don't have to do anything anymore. When I become Hokage I will change the Hyuuga!" An explosion came as the two collided together and smoke filled the arena. Cho saw that the two were underground, then some chakra appeared out of the earth Neji had surfaced. He walked over to where Naruto's chakra was and said "Loser... sorry but this is reality." Then a fist came out of the ground and hit neji in the jaw, Neji was sent flying backwards. That fist belonged to none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ugh, to use kage bunshin quickly in that situation, your main ninjutsu eh? How careless of me." said Neji.

"I... failed the graduation exams three times," said Naruto. "That is because unluckily for me, the ninjutsu test on the final exam was always my weakest jutsu. The bunshin no jutsu, wasmy worst jutsu." Naruto took a breath. "Destiny cant be changed blah, blah stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since, your not a loser like me."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled the protector and the crowd's screams were deafening as a single bird flew from a branch into the sky above. Cho clapped politely but she knew that her match was next. There was no time to go crazy with happiness.

**Hey! The next chapter should be up really soon. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo-What-Is-Up-My-Homie-Peeps? Hehe my friend has that on her story. Yeah... anyway I couldn't wait to get rolling. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and if you don't DEAL WITH IT! See you at the end of the chapter! Here we go! **

As the clapping dies down Cho knew it was her turn to fight. Naruto came up into the stands and said "Good luck." Cho nodded. She was going to need luck to win this one, without her snakes Cho was a pretty pathetic ninja... Unless she could _make _Hebinesan give her the chakra.

"Go get 'em!" she heard a yell from her teammate Sakura. Cho walked over to the rail and jumped onto it. She steadied herself on the metal and waited for Dosu to enter the arena. She saw his chakra walk in on the other side across from her. Cho jumped down onto the wall and ran down the wall picking up speed and skidding to a stop in front of Dosu ad the protector.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." said Dosu. Cho nodded.

"LET THE SECOND MATCH BEGIN!" he yelled. Dosu leapt backward a few feet and stopped facing Cho. She faced him, hand at her sides and her face was still covered by the hood.

"Are you going to attack?" he asked. Cho stood and didn't talk. "Why wont you talk? It doesn't matter, I bet I can make you scream!" Dosu touched the little speaker on his arm and sound reverberated from it. Cho knelt down on her knees and held her hands over her ears.

"What is she doing?!" yelled Lee.

"Lee!" yelled Sakura. "Your back!"

"Yeah, but what is she doing? She's a sitting duck there." he said. The sound reached Cho and it disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"What?" asked Dosu.

"Where is she?!" asked Naruto. Then they saw her: she was in a tree on the battle field holding her ears closed. She was shaken slightly but otherwise seemed unharmed, she had hid in the tree letting it absorb the sound waves. Cho walked toward Dosu and threw a few kukuni. His sound waves blew them back at Cho, unfortunately they also blew off Cho's hood.

On Cho's jaw line, on the right side of her face, was some white-ish scars that connected to make the kanji trust. She frowned at Dosu and pressed on her stomach once again. The snake came out and it coughed up the katana which she caught in her hand. The snake disappeared and Cho left her hood down. 'There's no point hiding it anymore.' she thought. Cho charged at Dosu and swiped at him with her katana. Dosu tried to dodge but the black sword caught him and sliced the metal instrument on his arm rendering it useless.

"No!" yelled Dosu. Cho smirked and aimed at his other arm, this time she missed the metal and hit flesh, she sliced his arm completely off from the elbow down! Dosu fell to the ground and Cho ran over to him. She made a few hand-signs and Dosu was slammed up against the wall. The only thing that Dosu had to protect himself were shiruken, they were no match for Cho's katana. Cho's eyes filled with killer intent as Hebinesan's voice grew stronger in her mind.

"**He is holding you back, if you let him go now then your wasting this opportunity to get stronger.** **To kill Orochimaru, is that what you want Cho?" **asked Hebinesan. Cho's grip on the katana tightened. **"This Dosu**, **he works for Orochimaru I can sense Orochimaru's chakra around him. Do you want one of Orochimaru's henchmen to survive? I think not. Kill him Cho!" **Cho swung her katana once again connecting with Dosu's shiruken. She smirked and attacked, aiming for the heart, she hit her mark. Dosu coughed up blood slumped over and was dead.But Cho was not done, she decapitated him and then turned to face the protector with a murderous glint in her usually misty eyes.

"W-winner, Cho." said the protector. Cho swallowed the katana again. And walked up the wall toward where Naruto was. Cho resumed her place in the stands. She felt Naruto's eyes on her but did not acknowledge them. Cho heard yells from the different villages: They wanted to see Sasuke vs. Gaara. 'Well, I cant sense Sasuke's chakra... he must not be in the arena.' thought Cho.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE CONTESTANT FOR THE NEXT MATCH HASN'T ARRIVED YET! THEREFOR WE WILL PUSH THIS MATCH BACK AND PROCEED TO THE NEXT ONE!" came the protectors voice.

'Of corse, many people just came for Gaara's and Sasuke's fight.' thought Cho. 'Well, Gaara you have a bit of time before you face my teammate.' Cho turned her head and looked for the familiar chakra signature of the Kazekage, Gaara's father, she saw him sitting next to the Hokage. 'He wants Gaara dead, there is no other thing he wants more. He thinks Gaara is too dangerous to keep around.'

"**Which is odd, the Hokage didn't try to kill us. I am more powerful that Shikaku! How dare he underestimate me!" **Hebinesan yelled.

'No, your not really Hebinesan. Calm down.' thought Cho. 'Lets just watch the next match.'

"AND NOW, THE NEXT MATCH! KANKURO AND ABURAME SHINO! COME DOWN!" Came the protectors voice.

"I forfeit!" Yelled Kankuro. Cho turned her head to his voice.

'What?!' Temari went down to the field with a wave of her fan. 'Why did he quit? What's wrong with him? Whats going on?' thought Cho.

"Looks like your eager." said the protector. "Shikamaru get down here!"

"Alright Shikamaru! Go for it!" Naruto yelled right in Cho's ear. Shikamaru fell down as Cho clamped her hand over the mouth of her moronic teammate. Naruto looked at her but her but Cho's eyes remained on the field. Naruto noticed that her eyes were more focused on the arena then was normal for a blind person, not that he had seen many.

"What? Are you going to give up too?" asked Temari. Cho released his grip over Naruto's mouth and Naruto took the opportunity to yell,

"Shikamaru! Good luck!"

"If you wont come then I will." said Temari charging.

"Hey I didn't start the match yet!" yelled the protector.

"Aw man... that girl is really revved up." said Shikamaru.

"You know, I don't really want to fight... and I don't care if I become a chuunin or not..." said Shikamaru. "But I'm not going to loose to a girl!"

'I really hate him right now.' thought Cho.

"**Why?" **asked Hebinesan.

'Saying that a girl cant fight is like saying I couldn't because I'm blind.' Cho explained.

"**And we all know that's not true." **said Hebinesan.

"Cant have a guy loose to a girl... So I guess I'll do it!" said Shikamaru. Temari used her fan and Shikamaru disappeared to the other side of the field.

"Go Shikamaru!" yelled a girl's voice.

"Ninpou kamaitachi!" yelled Temari swirling her fan. The wind it created blew the trees around and Shikamaru's chakra became long again. Temari jumped back several times to avoid it.

"Ah... I see. I've seen through your kagemane no jutsu." said Temari triumphantly swiping her fan across the earth creating a line where the shadow had come to a stop.

"Looks like there's a limit to how much you can stretch, shrink and change the shape of your shadow isn't there?" asked Temari. "No matter how much you change and stretch the shape of your shadow, you still cant stretch it any further than the surface area of your normal shadow, right?"

"Hehe right." said Shikamaru. Shikamaru bent down and formed something with his hands, but it wasn't a handseal.

"Looks like your finally going to be a little serious." said Temari unsheathing her fan again. She made a huge wind that almost uprooted the trees on the battle field. "There is not use hiding!"

Cho smirked, Temari was ready to tear this guys head off. She watched as Shikamaru threw kukuni at Temari. Then Shikamaru's shadow extended again but it did not stop where it had the first time. Temari leaped back to avoid the shadow.

"Very good. You saw through that." said Shikamaru.

"I see, you were whiling away the time." said Temari. "Waiting for the sun to drop lower. So the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger."

"Hmph." said Shikamaru.

"The closer the sunset, the longer the shadows grow." she finished. Then a kukuni with fabric attached to it that made a parachute came falling down. The shadow it cast touched the very tip of Shikamaru's shadow and made it longer.

"You wont escape!" yelled Shikamaru.

**Oh cliffy! But those of you who have seen this fight know how it goes. Please reveiw. I would really appreciate it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some school stuff and my other stories to update. I don't own Naruto, I own Cho. Here we go:**

Temari leaped back a few feet as the shadow chased her. She jumped away from the shadow but it chased her. Temari then stopped and opened her fan in front of her. Sikamaru's shadow went towards Temari again but it stopped. Temari relaxed for a second then tried to move. Temari's eyes widened; she couldn't move.

'No! It's impossible.' she thought.

"Hehe, finally... shadow copy to jutsu, success." said Shikamaru.

"Wha?!" asked Temari.

"Hey, I'll show you whats behind you." said Shikamaru. He looked over his shoulder and Temari did the same. A shadow was coming out of one of the holes that Naruto had made. "You see, that hole is connected to the one in front of you." continued Shikamaru.

"No way..." said Temari. "The shadow inside the tunnel."

"Exactly." said Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked forwards and Temari did also. She struggled to break the shadows hold but to no avail. Shikamaru's and Temari's hands raised and there was tension in the arena.

"That's it." said Shikamaru. "I give up."

"Wh-what?!" asked Temari

"I give up." repeated Shikamaru. "The continuous use of the Shadow Copy no jutsu has used up all of my chakra. I can barely stand for a few more seconds. Though, I had the next two-hundred moves planned but it looks like I'm out of time."

"WINNER: TEMARI!" Yelled the protector. Shikamaru's shadow let go of Temari and went back to the lazy male nin. An outbreak of yelling and talking broke out in the crowd.

"WHY DID HE GIVE UP?1 IS HE AN IDIOT?!" Naruto yelled, "This pisses me off, I'm gonna go give him a lecture!" Naruto got up on the rail and Cho grabbed his jump suit, but gravity took it's tole and the two fell onto the stadium floor. Cho held a firm hand on the back of Naruto's shirt so that he could not injure Shikamaru.

"IDIOT!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut up, you super idiot." said Shikamaru. Cho released Naruto and Naruto kept yelling.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE UP?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Lets just enjoy the next fight." said Shikamaru, Naruto's face brightened. More yelling erupted from the crowd. Suddenly a huge gust of air and leaves came from the center of the arena. When the gust cleared there stood Kakashi and Sasuke, back to back.

"Emo-boy returns." Cho whispered so that no-one could hear her.

"Sorry were late." said Kakashi.

"Your name?" asked the protector.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said Sasuke. "From your excitement you I'm guessing you won your round?"

"Of corse." said Naruto, Sasuke noticed his rather pissed off other teammate and smirked **(AN: The signature Uchiha smirk no less.)**

"And you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, I won." said Cho.

"I was wondering wether you arew worried fro your _boyfriend_ Gaara's safety." said Sasuke. Cho's fist clenched.

"See this bastard?" asked Cho pointing to her scar, "I trust Gaara to not loose to an ass-hole Uchiha like you."

"Whatever." said Sasuke. Kakashi explained to the protector about their lateness so the next match was free to start.

"Don't loose to a guy like that." said Naruto gesturing to Gaara, who was in the stands.

"Yeah. . ." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" called Naruto. "I want to fight you too, don't forget that."

"Yeah." said Sasuke.

"Gaara get down here!" yelled the protector.

"You two, lets go." said Cho in an angered whisper. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at her and the three walked up to the steps. Cho felt pulses of chakra, that chakra was full of hate. . .

Full of. . . Bloodlust.

**Hey guys! I am so late and I'm sorry. I was busy! Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya people! This story is getting pretty good in my opinion. Yes: Cho is PC, but I don't care. I don't own anything except Cho. Here ya go people!**

"Come on, hurry up." said Naruto.

"There is no advantage in hurrying through life. . ." said Shikamaru. Cho kept silent but slowed her pace even more.

"Whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Damn it get down!" hissed Cho. She tackled the boys down so that they were invisible. The boys looked over the ledge and saw Gaara, his sand stained with fresh blood and two mangled corpses on the floor.

"Thanks Cho." said Naruto. Cho's pulled her hood up again and the two boys started talking. When Gaara passed Cho nodded and Gaara nodded to her.

"Lets go." said Shikamaru. They walked up to their seats and saw Sakura babbled about something.

"Now," said the protector "Finally; BEGIN!" The blood-lust smirk on Gaara's face was unmistakable

"Mother," whispered Gaara "I fed you some nasty blood earlier, I'm sorry but this time the blood will be delicious."

"Sasuke's blood, delicioud?" Whispered Cho in a tone of disgust. "I don't think so."

"What do you have against Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Everything." said Cho.

"Come," whispered Gaara.

"Here I come!" said Sasuke. Gaara's sand turned into a replicate of Gaara and blocked Sasuke's onslaught of attacks. Sasuke copied Lee's attacks and even matched Lee's speed.

"So thats the armor of sand eh?" asked Sasuke. "Come on." Sasuke evaded the sand and attacked Gaara head on.

"Whats wrong, that it?" asked Sasuke. Then the raven haired male ran around the red head with the same speed as Lee. Gaara's sand couldn't keep up and Sasuke kicked Gaara sending him flying. Gaar stood and his sand swirled around him while his hands made the sign on the tiger. Gaara's sand left only room enough to see Gaara's eye and when Sasuke charged him the sand spiked around almost hitting Sasuke.

Naruto ran from Cho's side towards Kakashi.

"Sensei! Stop this fight now!" yelled Naruto. "He's totally different from us! He's not normal!"

"Neither are you Naruto." said a voice in his ear. Cho flipped Naruto into a police arrest but still Naruto yelled. "He lives to kill others! And besides. . ."

"Naruto! Shinobi l;ive to kill! We are tools of war!" Cho yelled at him. "So shut the hell up."

Gaara's third eye was hovering around the cocoon when Cho finally let go of Naruto. Sasuke ran up the wall of the arena and stood there. His hand lit up and they rocognized it: The chidori. Sasuke began to run down the wall towards Gaara. Gaara's third eye watched Sasuke run towards himself and his first collided with the sand. However the sand enclosed on his arm and Sasuke fully charged his chidori. Gaara's arm was bloody and he screamed

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!!!"

"Gaara!" Cho spoke her voice cracking. Sasuke pulled his arm out of the sand but an arm followed him. That arm was slightly deformed and made entirely of sand. A hole opened in Gaara's cocoon. And then it widened to reveal Gaara clutching his arm. Aall of a sudden feathers fell from the sky.

"Hey. . Whats this?" asked Naruto who appeared to be getting drowsy. Cho looked around then streached out her hand., One of the feather fell onto her hand. The whole crowd seemed to be getting sleepy but Cho, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura and a few others held up the tiger seal and said "Kai!" Those few stayed awake.

"OPERATION START!!!!" Yelled a voice.

**Hey! I didn't enjoy typing this but I did. Did you like it? I don't like Sasuke at all so. . Whatever! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mary: Hi peoples! Meet my alter ego/ bad conscious/ goddess of death Sendo!**

**Sendo: Yeah, hey.**

**Mary: So, now that your acquainted lets do the disclaimer.**

**Sendo: We don't own Naruto.**

**Mary: Just big fans.**

Cho's POV:

A huge bang sounded from a little ways away, out of the arena however. I felt a huge chakra wave hit me, it was coming from the wall. Chakra was moving around me and I couldn't see much. All I saw was multi colored chakra flying in indistinguishable masses; I was helpless.

"Gaara," I whispered closing my eyes and tugging my knees towards my face. "Whats happening?"

"There you are." said a voice that I could not recognized, they grabbed me and I felt them use the body flicker. I was at the mercy of one of the sides of the newly started war, and I still didn't know which one.

Normal POV:

The Kazekage body flickered behind the third Hokage with a kunai at the third's throat. Four sound nin went to the corners of the roof that the two kage's were on and set up a force field.

"For the sand to betray the leaf. . . . An alliance is only useful as a camouflage to make the enemy relax his guard." said the third.

"The stupid fighting ends here, from here, history changes." said the Kazekage.

"You want to starts a war?"

"Exactly."

"We should avoid solving things through force, and work differences through negotiation. . . . Kazekage-Dono there is still time." said the third.

"Heh. . . Do we become peace loving fools where we age. . . Sarutobi Sensei!"

"You!" said the third.

"Yes me," said Orochimaru, pulling the mask off of his face and smirking. "Lets go." he grabbed the third by his elbow and transported him to the roof top. The barrior was formed, and the war began.

Elsewhere:

"What are we suppose dot do?!" Kankuro exclaimed. "Do it without Gaara!"

"Abort the mission." said Baki. "You guys retreat with Gaara."

"What about you?" asked Temari,

"I'm going to fight." Baki said. Temai nodded and they grabbed Gaara to take him to safetly. Gaara looked up and saw a large flash, a girl falling out of it and landing in a squat.

"Cho!" yelling Temari, the girl looking up and ran towards them. "Come on, we need to get out of the battle!"

"Whats happening?!" Cho was flustered, her voice higher than usual/

"We'll explain when we get there." Kankuro said, Cho pulled up her hood to avoid being recognized by any sound nin and they headed towards the trees. She felt a chakra behind them but didn't bother to find out who it was, but why were they being chased? She didn't know.

They ran, not knowing that Naruto, Pakku, Sakura and Shikamaru trailing behind them, Cho tripped and feel, she got annoyed and blamed her overly long hair, she took a kunai and cut it off , letting it fall to the ground. It was now down to her shoulders and she ran after Temari, Kaburo and Gaara who had paused for a second and then kept running.

Sasuke saw Cho's red hair on the ground and was puzzled, but kept running, he was gaining on them now, he could tell. The Sand Siblings and Cho had paused on the tree, Cho has her hands in her pockets and was looking at Sasuke from under her hood.

"Damn it." said Temari.

"You can't escape!" Sasuke said with his signature smirk.

"Temari, Cho, take Gaara and go." Kankuro said.

"But-" Cho said looking at Kankuro.

"Go!" he said, the girls nodded and ran back, carrying Gaara with them.

"Guess there's no getting around it, I'll be your opponent." Kankuro said taking his puppet off of his back.

"No, I

ll be your opponent." Sasuke and Kankuro looked at the new-comer. It was Shino.

"It's you." said Kankuro.

"Shino," Sasuke said, puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"Go! I'll take care of Kankuro!" Shino Said. (AN: Skipping the part about the female bugs. shudders) Sasuke "hmphed" and ran after the other group.

Gaara stirred and Cho and Temari stopped, looking at him.

"Cho, Temari put me down." They did so, and looked at him. Gaara groaned and clutched his head/ Temari backed off but Cho put her hand on Gaara's back.

"Gaara, listen. Fight it, don't let him take over. Fight him." Cho said calmly before straightening. Gaara shoved her and Temari aside and she crouched low, rebounding off the tree that Temari landed into. She grabbed Gaara's shoulder.

"Mind your own business, get lost!" He yelled at her. She frowned and shook her head.

"No!" she growled.

Sasuke looked at them, he stood in the tree.

"Cho! What are you doing!" Cho looked up.

"Wha-"

"They're with the sound now!" Sasuke said, Cho's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"N-no." she said in a choked way.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, now get away so I can finish him!" Cho kneeled down and a wind picked up, her hood was blown off and the tattoos covered her again.

"No, The sound- Orochimaru." she said, standing again. "Temari!" she said in a strangled cry. "It's not true!" she said rushing over to Temari. Temari looked up at Cho, who was crying profusely.

"It is Cho, the sand has joined the sound." Temari said. Cho stood and Hebinesan's voice came into Cho's head.

**"They betrayed you!"**

'No!'

**"Yes! They joined the sound. Lets go, we need not be here right now."**

"Hai Hebinesan." Cho said out loud. She glared at Sasuke, Temari and finally Gaara. Their eyes met, and Shukaku shivered slightly, despite himself.

Her eyes were cold and hateful, and she let a kunai fly. It hit right in front of Gaara and she turned, dropping to the forest floor she started to walk away.

"Cho!" Temari called, Cho looked up at them.

"All three of you have joined Orochimaru," Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So you are All enemies of mine." she walked away into the woods and disappeared from view.

Cho's POV: **(You all know what happened with Gaara, Sasuke, Temari and Sakura at this part so I'm not typing it. :P)**

I walked, eyes transfixed on a river, in the distance I heard bangs and screams. I didn't care. I found a small river and sat down beside it, under the shade of a large tree. Hebinesan spoke to me.

**"You liked Gaara,"** she said quietly, I had never heard her voice be so soft.

'Yes, I do.' I replied and I felt her frown.

_"Ok, what now?"_ she asked me.

'I don't know.' I admitted. I was lost. I couldn't go back to the village, I couldn't face any of them again, and I couldn't be with Gaara if he was with the sound. My lower lip quivered.

**"Come on, lets go. I know where we can go."** I stood and let her take partial control of my body. We ran to a familiar spot in Konoha, where I used to live. I remembered this place, I remembered being able to see the flowers sway in the breeze and see as my mother called us inside for lunch.

**"Don't worry, it's deserted."** she said. I nodded and felt my way over to the old garden bench. I sat down to think.

Flashback:

_One little girl ran around and tumbled down, a small garden snake intertwined in her fingers. She cooed to it and hugged it to her. An elderly woman watched from the window as her oldest son visited._

_"So Orochimaru, how has your training been going?" she asked, taking a sip from her tea cup._

_"Good." Orochimaru said watching his little sister. They looked completely different, Orochimaru had taken after their father with yellow eyes, pale skin and black hair while Cho took after their mother, with red hair, tanned skin and sparkling green eyes._

_"Well, can you call her in? It's time for lunch." Their mother said . Orochimaru nodded and walked outside. Cho looked up at him with a smile, she hugged the garden snake one last time and put him back in the grass. Orochimaru held his Five year old sister's hand and they walked into the house for lunch._

Another Flashback:

_"Orochimaru! You can't leave Konoha!" Cho yelled, Orochimaru frowned. He had been the girls guardian sense their mother had died a week after Cho turned Eight. She was ten now and he rolled his eyes._

_"I have to Cho, don't fuss." he said. She started to cry profusely. Orochimaru's stomach twisted, Hebinesan was inside her. He turned her head up._

_"Stop crying, just go to school." he said. She didn't move. Orochimaru made to leave but when he reached the gate he turned to see her following him. Orochimaru grew mad at her, she was holding him back. Family ties, pfft. He was determined to end it, he took two kunai and trust them into her eyes. He left without a word and did not feel the slightest pang of remorse as he heard her screams._

Last Flashback:

_Cho woke up when she was Eleven and new tears fell, it was on this day last year that she had gone blind. Apparently Orochimaru had been looking to stab through Cho's eyes and stab her brain to kill her, but Hebinesan had blocked it. The nin had come and taken her to the hospital._

_She got up, threw on some cloths and went out, she was done. She didn't want to be here anymore. So Cho packed her bag with some important things that she could find and headed out. She sneaked out and away from Konoha and went to the sands of the Wind Country._

Real World, No POV:

Cho looked up, the screams and fighting had stopped for now. More chakra then ever was coming from the spot where everyone was. Cho silently wondered what was happening. Cho had been able to form a mental picture of what had happened back there, from the chakra flow and the yelling.

**"What just happened?"** asked Hebinesan. I shrugged. My mind was racing, ideas and plans half formed and then were blown away by the next one.

'I gotta go find out." I said leaning up into the branches of a large tree. I looked up, a giant blob of chakra, which I could tell from the voice was Shukaku. I sighed, and Hebinesan smirked. I sensed Naruto's, Sakura's, Pakku's, Sasuke's and Temari's chakra, staring in awe at Shukaku. I knew that Shukaku would take over and kill everyone so I knew I had to help. I sighed and my tattoo writhed. Two giant snakes came from her, holding Shukaku's arms, Shukaku looked around and the girl.

"Hm, Cho and Hebinesan." Shukaku said with a snigger.

**"What **are** you** doing **here** Shukaku?**"** Cho asked, her voice infused with Hebinesan's. Cho saw Naruto coming up to attack Gaara from behind so she had to keep Shukaku focused on her.

It was now or never.

"Gaara wake up!" she screamed as Shukaku strained against the force of Naruto's attack.

**Hello everyone, it's been a long time hasn't it? Well, here I am again. Sorry about the delay and this lame chapter.**

_**CONTEST!**_

**Anyone who can guess my age, my real life friends are not included, will be honored (sorta) with a one shot about them and their fave character, one of their ocs and some of the characters or a fic of their ideas written by me! No lemons!!**

**Submit your answer in a review, not a pm!!!!**

**Thanks. And wi will write more!1soon! I promise!**


End file.
